


An Odd Discussion

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dad I need to ask you a very serious question and I need a serious answer. Preferably yes or no but if you'd like to go into further detail that isn't going to scar me for the rest of my life than feel free.” </p><p>I was prompted to write the pairing of Sheriff Stilinski with Chris Argent. This is my humorous reaction to that pairing through the use of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by yoursourwolfisshowing

“Dad,” Stiles walked into the kitchen with purpose. With the express intent of confronting his father and actually speaking words to him even though he'd been mostly avoiding his father for supernatural reasons and for reasons of keeping supernatural things a secret. Why the fuck did his life revolve around werewolves and kanima and all this other ridiculous bullshit when he should be defending against mythical creatures online and online only?

His father's eyes narrowed and he nearly jumped out of his chair. Something about the way Stiles was speaking probably gave him false hope that for once, for once Stiles wasn't going to lie to him and was finally going to tell the truth about all the lies he knew his dad had been letting him off on. But Stiles couldn't do that. Not yet, he had something more important to ask.

“Dad I need to ask you a very serious question and I need a serious answer. Preferably yes or no but if you'd like to go into further detail that isn't going to scar me for the rest of my life than feel free.” 

To that Stiles received one of the looks he cataloged as 'Dad thinks I've gone insane or is suspicious that I've had far more than my daily dose of adderall.' Of course, he had had more than his daily dose of adderall but that was beside the point.

“Do you, and I'm being very serious here, note the serious face,” His father nodded slowly but it didn't make the judgment in his eyes any less noticeable, “or have you ever... wanted to date Chris Argent?”

The rapid blinking and obvious shock on his father's face definitely meant he hadn't been expecting a question like that. But there was a slight blush to his cheeks which was disconcerting.

“I... Stiles do I what? Where did that question-”

“Yes or no, Dad! I need an answer because I've seen you making eyes and the very thought of that kind of creeps me out in several reasons I can't really tell you why but it's weird okay.”

His father, clearly flabbergasted, tried to mouth out words but his lips kept moving silently until he stopped and took a deep breath. “I'll admit,” he started slowly, “that Mr. Argent is... a very attractive man.”

“Oh gross, Dad.” Stiles groaned, throwing his head back in disgust, feet shuffling with the need to leave the room and flush the images out of his head, preferably into a toilet. He wondered how hard it was to give oneself a swirly.

“But,” He added, voice loud to get to Stiles who was clearly trying to block out the rest of this conversation, “I'm not interested in dating him.”

“Oh sweet merciful Zeus, thank you.”

“Why would it matter anyway?” His father asked, brows furrowed as though by answering truthfully he somehow gained the right to get the same honesty out of his son.

“Uh,” Stiles scratched the back of his head as his feet began shuffling back toward the door, “No reason, Dad. Just curious, is'all. Thought it was kind of weird and had to ask. Great talk, Dad! Thanks, bye!” Stiles bolted out of the room, leaving his father staring open mouthed and confused at the empty doorway, trying desperately to figure out what just happened.


End file.
